Lucie Hugo
Lucie Hugo (リュシ・ユゴー Ryushi Yugō) is the Chief Boucher of Shino's Tokyo. She is responsible of tending to the meat dishes. Appearance Lucie has teal colored hair and eyes. She also has freckles on the left and right side of her face just below her eyes. Whenever she cooks, she wears a typical white chef's uniform. Personality Lucie appears to be a cheerful and friendly person most of the time. She immediately befriended Sōma for the early stages of the restaurant's pre-opening. Her serious side however, appears only when she is working in the kitchen. History Little is known about Lucie's past. She replaced Gao Wei as the Chief Boucher of Shino's six months prior to their introduction. She then held the same position in Shino's Tokyo since its pre-opening. It is not known what position she held before she assumed her current position. Plot Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc During the preparation period of Shino's Tokyo, Lucie was first seen helping Gao move a vase plant for the renovation. When Sōma Yukihira mentioned the current state of the restaurant, Lucie further noted that they should have hired contractors. However, Kojirō Shinomiya said that the renovation will be done by themselves due to their remaining budget. Lucie mentioned that he could get a loan, which he denied as it would overshadow his success back at France. Afterwards, Lucie introduced herself to Sōma, stating she were part of the main branch's staff and helping out the Tokyo branch until things settle in. During the clean-up, Gao and Lucie gossiped about Kojirō becoming nicer since his return from Japan but was quickly silenced by Kojirō. Taking a short break, Kojirō made his Quiche De Légumes Oubliés which astounded Lucie and the others. They proceeded to enjoy the meal with some wine. Completing the interior work, Shino's Tokyo's pre-opening week would begin the next day. Lucie told Sōma that he will be helping her for the time being. Kojirō also informed everyone that there would be a Staff Dish Competition on the last day. As the first day of the pre-opening week began, Lucie greeted Sōma then quickly put him to work. Once the first customer came in, an unsettling air had filled the kitchen. As the meal courses progressed, Lucie tasked Sōma with food preparations but he was falling behind, which delayed the pace of the course. However, Kojirō quickly resolved the situation. The next morning, Lucie greeted Abel and made their way to the kitchen, where they saw Sōma finished with preparing the ingredients for the day, much to their surprise. She was told by Abel to answer any of Sōma's questions. By the end of the week, Lucie expressed her gratitude when Sōma arrived with the ingredient she needed to complete her dish. At the end of his second to the last day, Lucie participated in the dish contest however she found herself intrigued with Sōma's donburi dish. In the end, Sōma's dish was picked by Kojirō and offered to teach Sōma how he would cook his dish in his culinary style. While Kojirō was instructing Sōma, Lucie and Hinako Inui teased Kojirō about his stubbornness, only to find themselves quickly silenced by him. Sōma thanked Kojirō by calling him "master" much to his embarrassment which surprised Lucie and Hinako. The next morning, Lucie and the others bid farewell to Sōma. Cooking Style * French Cuisine - Hailing from France, Lucie managed to replace Gao Wei as the Chief Boucher of Shino's, a French cuisine restaurant owned by Kojirō Shinomiya. She currently holds the same position at Shino's Tokyo, Shino's Japan branch. Trivia * Lucie literally means light. Hugo may either mean heart, mind, spirit, or bright mind. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chef